


If we don't dig it, let's undermine it

by Cottia



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, Mega Mis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottia/pseuds/Cottia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we run from the dark and  unbearable lightness into defiance where our sun shines brightest</p><p>Placeholder for the Mega Mis collection</p>
            </blockquote>





	If we don't dig it, let's undermine it

**Author's Note:**

> For Mega Mis chat that doesn't relate to any of the posted works.

Mon ane mon ane  
A bien mal a sa tete  
Madame lui fait faire  
Un bonnet pour sa fete  
Un bonnet pour sa fete  
Et des souliers lilas-la-la  
Et des souliers lilas

Il court il court le furet  
Le furet du bois il court  
il court il court le furet  
Le furet du bois joili  
Il est passe par ici  
Il repassera par-la  
Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

Il pleut il mouille  
c'est la fete a la grenouille  
quand il ne pleuvra ca sera   
La fete a la tortue


End file.
